Faith the Vampire Slayer
by Jennifer-Phoenix
Summary: A story about Faith's life as a Slayer before she came to Sunnydale
1. Chapter 1

Title: Faith the Vampire Slayer

Description: A story about Faith's life as a Slayer before she came to Sunnydale

Disclaimer: All characters seen on Buffy or elsewhere do not belong to me. But Faith's watcher I didn't know the name of so I invented that myself.

A/N: Please R+R, it makes my day.

Chapter 1: Things that go bump in the night

Faith Lehane closed her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing the mild summer rain to splash down over her face. With a small grin she slicked her soaked hair back by the use of her hands.

The elements of nature had never come to bother her. Sunshine, rain or thunder – it didn't matter. As long as she got to leave the house, where her drunk-by-noon mother resided, and was able to cruise the town or train with Ms. Hughes, she was just fine.

Now with the blackness of night stuck to her, just like her wet wardrobe, Faith felt so at peace. It was like the motions that usually kept screaming inside of her were sated in the semi-cold night where the risk of something bumping against her was more then high.

Something that went bump meant something that she got to kill.

Slaying was her ultimate release. There was nothing that compared to the thrill of a vicious fight ended by a kill.

_Chosen one, I like that._ Faith thought grinning to herself. At least that meant she was meant for more then wicked awesome parties and alcoholism. That was something.

_Always knew I wanted to go out fighting_. The teenager rolled her hands into fists and loosened her neck in preparation of an attack. The alleys of Boston seemed unusually deserted though. This worried her. Low profile vampires usually meant high activity in the scheming part of their undead lives.

She didn't like the ones who schemed. The thoughtless dimwits were better. Simply stake and move on, stake and move on. Pure joy.

The sneakier kind meant less legwork, more pondering together with Ms. Hughes. And though Faith loved her watcher it was just too much for the brunette to be cooped in for hours just to try and get into the mind of a soulless monster. It wasn't her strong suit. She was better with the pummeling and she didn't try and hide that.

But Ms Hughes kept insisting that she'd work on her 'brain' parts as well as her physical ones. Said there was more then muscles to being a Slayer.

Faith wasn't so sure about that. Muscles had gotten her pretty far.

"C'mon." She muttered under her breath, letting her eyes survey the darkest corners of the alley she was in. There didn't seem to be anything more harmful then lice infected rats present.

_It's always alleys. _Faith thought idly. _No matter how hard I try I always end up in another garbage stinking alley. Guess that comes with the line of duty. Alleys equals shady dealings and the creeps of the earth, alas a safe bet to get some slaying in. Not tonight though._

With a sudden u-turn the dark haired Slayer headed towards the opening of the alley. If there was a low activity night in creep-world she might as well make the best of it and head for the town. There was a dive on the south side of Boston that was killer. Cheap beer, bikers and a rowdy atmosphere that fitted Faith's state of mind perfectly.

For half a heartbeat she wondered whether or not she was to check in with Ms. Hughes but decided against it. The Watcher would insist on book learning or hand-to-hand training. Faith hated sparring against the slender British woman. A good brawl with some low-life biker or her mother's boyfriend wasn't anything that stumped her – but pounding on a woman her size that had no chance of defending herself fairly, it just wasn't the Slayers idea of a good time.

Striding down a street, paying little attention to the people passing her by, Faith flinched, as there was a ruckus further down the street. Throwing a quick glance around she noted that the reason she hadn't been paying attention to the people passing by – was that there was no people walking by, there wasn't even any cars driving by. The street was eerily empty.

Breaking into a sprint the Slayer scurried down the street to where she'd heard the noise. Something was in the works.

Making a turn she found herself in yet another alley, this one much more narrow then the previous and situated behind an abandoned ready-for-demolition apartment building.

Besides from a big dumpster and the standard black garbage bags, that hadn't fit in it, there wasn't anything in sight.

"What the…?"

A hard blow to her back interrupted faith. Unprepared for the hit, which must've been made with a pipe or bat, the Slayer fell forward. Her supernatural abilities gave her an advantage a regular person didn't have. Instead of falling helplessly to the ground, she used her hands for support and tumbled around and was up on her feet, facing her assailant, within just seconds.

"How rude." She spat backhanding the man, or vamp, holding a metal pipe in his hands.

_Too bad, wooden bat would've been better. _

Growling the man, who'd been decently attractive despite wearing what looked like a business suit, showed his true colors. His face deformed into ridges and yellow glaring eyes.

"Slayer." He hissed. "I've got a message for you."

"Really?" Faith smiled. "Too bad I ain't listenin'." Aiming a deadly roundhouse kick, that hit its mark, Faith followed it up with a whip kick as she changed her feet's position on the ground.

The vampire went tumbling to the ground. Grinning confidently the brunette leaned down and grabbed the pipe he'd dropped. She sensed the second vampire before she saw it. It came from behind.

Smoothly she thrusted the pipe back under her arm, penetrating the chest of vamp #2. It wouldn't dust her but the pain was enough to temporarily incapacitate her. Turning around Faith saw the bleeding woman vampire was a woman she knew. Or had known.

It was one of the frequent guests at one of the clubs she'd hung out at before becoming the Slayer. Killing things left you with much less time to party.

The gross looking wound, oozing with blood staining the large chest of the vampire, made a strange comparison to the undead beings beautiful face. Had she been alive she could've been a spokes model for Mattel. Barbie seemed to be her idol.

"Looks like you're gonna need a boob job." Faith sneered nodding at the leather top in pounding two, already plastic looking, breasts. "Or you know ... a second one that is."

Staring in shock at the pipe the woman vampire suddenly growled furiously and ripped it out of her chest with a painful grunt. Faith took the time to aim a sidekick to the vamp's stomach. The woman doubled over.

"Roxanne."

The blonde lifted her head, surprised.

Faith laughed. "Roxie, I knew I remembered you. How y'been?" With a hard uppercut she sent Roxanne the Barbie vampire flying down on her back. Twisting around she grabbed the collar of Business vampire lunching at her. His momentum was too forceful for her to hold and they both went tumbling to the ground.

Immediately in a squat, Faith reached for the blood soaked pipe, but it was kicked away by a third vamp. This one was older then the other two; Faith could tell cause his ridges were bigger. He also seemed more confident than the others; he was probably their sire. Standing tall over the Vampire Slayer he snickered, placing his hands on his suit covered belly. Neatly styled and in fancy clothing Faith betted he'd once been a lawyer.

Reaching down her grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up in the air, enjoying the sight of her struggling for air.

"Fools." He barked at the blonde. "I tell you to go feed on something light and you choose the Slayer. Give me one reason to why I shouldn't let her kill you."

Faith frantically tried to break free of the iron grip holding her. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry, James. I thought she was…"

"Mine." Business suit guy growled, up on his legs again. "Tevorkian sent me to kill her."

Tevorkian. Faith knew that name, big bad demon wanting to control the underground scene of south Boston. She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him yet but every now and then he sent a vampire or two her way.

"No you idiot." The Lawyer vamp snickered again. "He sent you so _she_," he shook Faith a little, "could kill you."

Business vamp reeled back. "Why?"

"So I could watch."

At the end of his sentence Lawyer vamp found it fit to chuckle again, it was enough of an attention breaker for Faith to reach to the back of her pants and pull out the knife she had hidden there. Aiming a, not so true, slash at the Lawyers throat she knew she got skin but not enough to dust him.

It was enough pain for him to let her go and topple back, grabbing his own throat.

"Let's see how you like it." The brunette snarled, attacking the vampire, twice as big as her. With the fury of a wild animal she knocked him off his feet and before he had time to kick her off him, she swung her blade a second time. Using all of her Slayer strength she cut through the hands he held, shielding his already bleeding neck, and all the way down to the ground.

With new energy, which was always boosted by a kill, the Slayer swung around throwing her blade through the air. It hit home, piercing the jugular of Roxanne who'd gotten to her feet but now kneeled down again. A new wound emptying her undead body of blood weakened the blonde considerably.

Not paying attention to the woman Faith made for the Business suit. Trading a couple of blows with him, finding that he'd lost most of his drive.

"Aw Richard, that ain't no fun."

"Richard? Who's Richard?" The vamp glanced around in confusion.

With a cartwheel Faith's boots smashed into his face, not throwing him off his feet but forcing him a couple of steps back. With two punches and a backhand Faith further forced him against a wall.

"Hey Dick, I've got a message for your boss." Moving with inhuman speed she whipped up a stake. For a second fear flashed through the eyes of the demon. Then there was just dust. "But I think I'll deliver it myself." Faith muttered wiping her hands on her pants and heading over to the still toppled over Barbie vamp.

Grabbing the blonde hair on the back of her head Faith ran the woman's face into her knee, breaking her nose with a loud noise. The woman screamed.

"Too bad Roxie. You used to be _so_ pretty." Finishing her snide remark Faith pulled the knife from Roxie's bleeding throat. She gave it a quick look, eyeing the thick red fluid covering it. "Gross to think you drained someone for this. And what a waste." Tsk-tsk-ing Faith jammed the stake into the blondes heart. A third dust pile gathered on the filthy ground. The rain began to sizzle again, wiping the alley clean.

Faith gazed up at the sky, letting the rain soak her through as it came down harder. Her fist was soar and her throat scratchy. No matter how bad she wanted something strong to soothe it she decided against her previous plans. The partying would have to wait for another night – tonight Ms. Hughes would take priority.

After all, if this Tevorkian was sending vamps for her to kill and vamps to study her killing them, that had to mean he was up to something. That something probably wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Playing it slow

"Faith!" The watcher rose for her place behind her desk as a sopping wet teenager walked in through the door of her home. Having been raised in a proper manner Angelica Hughes had at first frowned slightly upon her straightforward and sometimes gruff charge. For example the Faith didn't knock, she just walked in like she owned the place. An annoying quality at first that now just seemed endearing to the Watcher.

She couldn't imagine loosing Faith ever. Before being appointed a Slayer she'd hardly been able to wait to get one. Her fingers had been itching whilst she'd been planning strategies and training sessions.

But now the pleasure was bittersweet. The thrill of working closely with a powerful girl of Faith's nature was balanced out by the fear, and expectation, of one day loosing her. Cause that was the only thing Ms. Hughes knew for certain – one day Faith would die and her power would be passed on. And any day could be that day.

"Hey, Ms. H." Grinning widely the girl ridded herself of her wet jacket, not putting it on the coat rack but rather throwing it down in an armchair.

Ms. Hughes apartment was small but cozy. The living room that you walked straight into had a British cottage kind of feel with warm colors and many small lamps strategically placed out in the room. The kitchen, right next to it, had a horrible yellow shade from its previous owner, but was big enough for two. Ms. Hughes antique dining table was however a tad too big for it and forced you to squeeze between the edge of it and the sink to get to the fridge.

Across from the kitchen there was a bedroom Faith had never entered. In there Ms. Hughes kept the weaponry in a locked casket.

In between her kitchen and bedroom there was a big bathroom. Filled with all sorts of first aid kits for all cuts and bruises, even magical.

Faith huffed into the kitchen getting herself a soda and a bag of Olay's ruffled potato chips.

With her treasures in her hands she returned to the living room and her Watcher, slumping down in a green armchair.

"Are you alright? Did your patrol go well?"

"Sure. Got a bit of a throat burn though." Lifting her dark hair Faith showed the marks left after Lawyer vamps strong hand. Not one to fuss much Ms. Hughes inspected it on a closer range and nodded a bit.

"It should be gone soon. Are you injured elsewhere?"

Faith shook her head, stuffing a handful to chips in her mouth. "Nah," she opened her soda can and took a sip, "It's just this vamp – he said this thing, right – kinda made me wonder y'know."

"What did he say?" With curious eyes and ears Ms. Hughes seated herself by her desk again. Her full attention on her charge.

Faith shifted in her seat. "That – remember Tevorkian? – that he sent this vamp after me. But not to kill me, for me to kill him, so this third vamp guy could like check me out or whatever. I really didn't like either one of them."

"I hope neither of them will live to tell the tale."

Under her watcher's squirmed eyes Faith shifted again. It felt as if Ms. Hughes almost expected her to have failed.

"Of course. Beat 'em up, knocked 'em down and cut off some fingers in the process."

The last part was either missed or ignored by the Watcher who thoughtfully disappeared into her own mind.

"So he's studying you? That's most worrisome. One could presume he's testing you to see whether or not he wants to challenge you himself. Worrisome indeed. We already know Tevorkian wants control of south Boston. Could be he sees you as a stepping stone to respect and power."

Grumbling to herself Faith put her snacks away. Her appetite vanished as anger seethed inside of her. She wanted to face off with Tevorkian and ground his bones to dust. It pissed her off royally to think that he saw her as a 'means' in his quest for control of the undead.

"I don't think you ought to seek a confrontation with him." Ms. Hughes suddenly said as if she'd read Faith's mind. "Not before we know more of his motives."

The Slayer shrugged. "Motives? He wants me dead. What else is new?"

"Don't be flippant! We can only assume that he wants you dead, he could very well have other things in mind. Selling you as a toy to highest bidding vampire, torturing you, making you his mate. Fool's rush in, Faith. We will be prepared."

Making a face the teenager pushed herself up from her seat. Restlessly she paced the living room, punching her left fist into her right palm.

"Monster bride, not on my to-do list this week, so fine – we'll play it slow. What do I do till we figured something out? Sit around here and sip tea? You know that's not my thing."

"You'll patrol of course. Try and snoop around in Tevorkian's favorite hang out's."

Faith nodded, still beating her own palm. "Sounds good. I can do that." She glanced outside where the rain was still pouring. Sinking down into the green armchair again she showed her usual confident smile. "But not tonight. Three vamps and a brain-tease deserves me some down-time, don't you think?"

Ms. Hughes just smiled as she opened her diary. She knew she'd written some passages about Tevorkian earlier. Could clue them in to what he was planning.

Faith placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes for some well deserved rest. "Mmm, I really love this gig." She mumbled before dozing off.

Affectionately Ms. Hughes stood and spread a blanket over her disheveled Slayer.

Caressing a strand of hair from Faith's face the Watcher smiled tragically.

"You love it too much." She whispered.


End file.
